


Of Hopes and Dreams

by jenniferjun1per



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Smut, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian Andor was not prepared for Jyn Erso to be in his bed.





	

Cassian was exhausted when he returned from the mission. It was late, but he desperately needed a caf, so he had stopped by the mess on his way back to his quarters. They were closing up for the night, but he had managed to sweet-talk the surly woman behind the counter to spare a mug of caf for him.

 

The warm liquid soothed his body and soul, and he could already feel his muscles relaxing as he reached the door of his quarters. He was thinking of his bed as he keyed the code in and entered, the door sliding shut behind him. Holding the mug of caf in his hands, he was about to take his boots off when  _ something _ shifted in his bed. He froze.

 

The  _ something _ moved. Looked at him with sleepy eyes.

 

“You’re back.” she mumbled.

 

And Cassian Andor, having been away on a mission for four days, having slept for probably a grand total of sixteen hours in those four days, was not prepared for Jyn Erso to be in his bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but his traitorous throat betrayed him, only managing to emit a barely human sound. This prompted Jyn to sit up in the bed, the blanket falling away, and Cassian was most definitely not prepared for what he saw.

 

The mug of caf fell to the floor with a resounding clang.

 

Jyn only slid her nude form out of the bed, unperturbed by the sound and resulting mess, moved towards Cassian like a tiger stalking its prey. Cassian could only watch, his eyes trying not to rove down, over the silky smooth skin of her shoulder, down to her breasts that were bare before him, over the taut lines of her stomach, and down, down...

 

Before his eyes could take in the rest of her, she had reached him and grabbed a hold of the collar of his jacket, pulling his face down to her level. And before his world tilted on its axis, before his life was irrevocably changed, he managed to catch a glimpse of her eyes. He saw the need there, and for once he recognized it. It was the same need that burned through his veins.

 

She wasn’t at all gentle when she crushed her lips to his, but he wasn’t expecting anything else, and he didn’t really  _ want _ anything else. Only Jyn; raw, unabashed, driven.  _ Don’t hold back _ , he thought.  _ Give it to me _ .

 

She pulled his jacket off, never once taking her lips off of him, nipping at his bottom lip, then kissing down his neck, her lips leaving a trail of gooseflesh on his skin. He pulled her close to him, the warmth of her body a salve to his soul. But he needed more, and she sensed it, helping him pull off his shirt and then there was nothing between them, all of the points where her skin touched his electrifying him to his core.

 

He would be content in just this, touching her and having her touch him, bodies pressed against each other, his hands roaming and exploring every inch of her. He pressed his lips on the skin where her neck met her shoulder and she sighed, a beautiful sound that he would store in his memory for as long as he was allowed to live. He mapped her skin with his fingertips, slow and deliberate, etching it all into his brain for those days when he needed something  _ good _ to remember. He took his time, but she had other plans.

 

Jyn tugged at the waistband of his pants and he took the hint, sliding them off and letting them fall to the floor. She felt his hardness against her stomach and it fuelled her. She kissed him harder now, biting and sucking at the skin on his neck, knowing full well that it would leave marks he wouldn’t be able to hide but she didn’t seem to care. She paused briefly only to lead him to the bed, where she pushed him to sit on the edge. She straddled him then, taking his face in her hands she kissed him hard, and he tried to push his hips up against her but she made him wait. She pulled back, her green eyes fixing him with a look so open, so unintentionally raw, that Cassian’s heart jumped in his chest at the sight of it. She didn’t take her eyes off of his as she lowered herself onto him, inhaling sharply as he filled her. Only when he was sheathed inside her all the way did she close her eyes, her head lolling back, her kiss-stung lips parted.

 

Cassian could only stare, the sensations exploding like fireworks in his body. He couldn’t move yet, he had to pace himself otherwise it would all be over too soon. He had one hand on the small of her back, the other on the back of her neck, supporting her as she started to grind her hips against his. Despite the faint light in the room he could see the blush creeping along her neck and chest, as she came closer and closer to her peak. Cassian held back, wanting to give her as much pleasure as he could. He put his tongue to her nipple, swirling it against the hardened bud, and she suddenly cried out, her back arching, body shuddering as she came down from her high. She buried her face in his neck, and then her breath was hot on his ear.

 

“Your turn, captain.”

 

He didn’t need to be told twice.

 

He flipped her onto her back on the bed, and she let out a squeak at the suddenness, but soon she was moaning as he once again put his mouth on her nipple. He sucked and nipped until she was writhing beneath him, her fingers digging into the skin on his back.

 

“Cassian,  _ please- _ ” He sucked harder. “ _ Please _ , I need you inside me again.” The words came out in a breathless moan, and he couldn’t deny her anymore. He entered her slowly, ever so slowly, and the heat that suddenly enveloped him made him see stars. He paused only briefly, before he started up a pounding rhythm. The sounds coming out of her mouth were almost too much for him, long low moans punctuated by curse words, gasped between gritted teeth. Beads of sweat formed on Cassian’s brow as he came close to his end, and he reached down to where they were joined and encircled her swollen bud.

 

Jyn arched her back as she came, and Cassian held her against him as he thrust inside her one last time, burying his face in the crook of her neck as his vision blurred, stars exploding behind his eyes. They lay like that for a moment, Cassian relaxing more and more as time went by, and then Jyn was in his ear: “Cassian?”

 

_ Cassian _

 

_ Cassian _

 

“... Cassian?”

 

Consciousness returned to him slowly, and soon enough his senses started to kick in again. He heard K-2 and Bodhi talking, and the unmistakable sounds of a ship in hyperdrive. His hand was on someone’s knee, and a hand was on his shoulder, shaking him lightly. Finally, his eyesight kicked in, and materializing in front of him was Jyn. Fully clothed. Regarding him with an anxious and quizzical expression.

 

He sat up abruptly, causing Jyn to sit back on her heels, her head tilted to the side as she watched him.

 

“Wh- what happened?” he shook his head, found his throat was dry and he was bathed in a cold sweat.

 

“You fell asleep.” Jyn said matter-of-factly, but she was still watching him with curious eyes. “But we’re coming up to Scarif, Bodhi said we’re dropping out of hyperdrive soon.”

 

“Ah,” Cassian took stock of his person, trying to be as casual as possible as he investigated the state of dress he was in. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that he was fully clothed.

 

“Everything okay?” Jyn’s eyes were still fixed on him.

 

“Yes, of course.” he scrabbled around, trying to find something to busy himself with. Jyn stared at him, mouth agape, and he knew he wasn’t fooling her.  _ Deflect _ , he thought,  _ distract _ .

 

“Is everyone ready? Weapons ready, everybody know what they’re doing?” Cassian spoke quickly, keeping his gaze away from Jyn.

 

“We can prep them, if you like.” She answered slowly.

 

“Good. Perfect.” He responded rather quickly. At that time, Bodhi’s voice filtered down from the cockpit.

 

“We’re coming up to the shield gate.” 

 

Jyn looked up towards the cockpit, then looked to Cassian.

 

“Go on,” he said to her, grateful for the interruption, “I’m right behind you.”

 

Jyn looked at him sideways, like she was considering something, then thought better of it and turned towards the ladder. Cassian silently exhaled a sigh of relief, which died in his throat when she suddenly stopped and turned around to face him.

 

“You talk in your sleep.” She announced, and the blood drained from Cassian’s face. “Most of it was mumbling that I couldn’t understand, and some of it was in a different language but it sounded an awful lot like cursing.”

 

Cassian’s mouth opened, but no words came out.

 

“And there was moaning. A  _ lot _ of moaning.”

 

Cassian secretly wished a hole would open in the ship right at that moment and pull him out into space.

 

“I - I - I’m not - uh-” the stuttering was getting out of hand.  _ Get a hold of yourself, _ he thought. He wanted to bang his head against the wall.

 

Jyn regarded him for a moment, brow furrowed, as if she were trying to decipher a secret code. Her lips parted, as if she were about to say something, but then she stopped. She looked at him, her face  _ almost _ softening, but the crease in her forehead remained.

 

“Maybe you can tell me about it later?” She said it almost shyly, with only a hint of a question at the end, before her face smoothed over and she disappeared up the ladder.

 

Cassian was left standing there, one hand on the rung of the ladder as he watched her go. He touched his finger to his lips and recalled the memory of her searing kiss from his dream.

 

“Someday,  _ mi querida _ .” he murmured softly, as he prepared to ascend the ladder and watch their descent into Scarif.

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with what happened (or what could have happened) on the way to Scarif. This was one of my ideas.


End file.
